Halstead's reaction
by Halsteadshipper
Summary: Halstead finds himself in a situation, this story will be one shots including different reactions depending on the scenario. Let me know if you have any recommended scenarios.


Halstead finds himself in a situation, this story will be one shots including different reactions depending on the scenario. This chapter is set before Lindsay and Halstead got together. Let me know if you have any recommended scenarios.

The intelligence team were sitting at their desks in the office, trying to find a lead in the latest case which so far was hitting dead ends at every turn. With victims and suspects laid out on the white board, none of them could crack the case they'd been working on for the past two days. Hearing the intelligence metal door open and slam and two heavy sets of boots making the way up the stairs, Atwater and Ruzek looked up hoping Halstead and Lindsay would bring them something to work with from their meeting with a CI. As Lindsay stormed past the desks followed by Halstead it was clear the meeting had not gone to plan.

"Woo damn Lindsay", Ruzek shouted as she made her way to her desk. "What's ruffled your feathers?"

"Bite me Ruzek"

Under his breath, Ruzek muttered, "Geez when was the last time she got laid?"

"Halstead I need you now" snapped Erin, and stormed into the locker room.

Following behind Jay wasn't quite sure what he was in for, sure the CI meeting he set up hadn't given them any new leads but at least he was pursuing all angles. That had to at least count for something.

Following Lindsay he made his way into the locker room and found Erin on the last row of benches.

Hearing him enter, Erin stood and started pacing up and down, "We're partners right? Professionals who want to do well at their job and support each other?"

"Sure" Jay responded with his hands in his jean pockets, not quite knowing where this was going.

"Well then as my partner I need you to help me."

"Yeah of course, name it"

Turning to face him, and taking one step closer so that she needed to tilt her face to look him in the eyes, she laid it all out, "I need you to fuck me. I work much better when I'm clear headed and I've got some frustrations I need to work out, you know it's been a while."

Taking a couple of seconds to process what he'd just heard, Erin continued to mumble on, "You know you'd really only be doing your duties as a partner, there's no need to make a bigger deal out of this. No strings attached, no emotions attached, just sex, right here, right now."

As Erin continued to put her case forward for why this was a good idea, Jay had so many thoughts running through his mind. Had Erin Lindsay really just asked him to sleep with her? Could he say yes? What would this mean for their relationship? And finally, was he really about to say no?

Jay crossed his arms and cleared his throat while arching his eyebrow, capturing the attention of his partner, "I'm going to do you a favour and act like this never happened" he said.

"And trust me, when the time is right because believe me it's coming one day, you'll be begging me to make love to you, not fuck you in the locker room."

With these last words Jay turned around and makes his way out of the locker room, back to the rest of his team, still desperately trying to think of a way to break this case.

Wow, Jay thought, he had more self control than he gave himself credit for. Hopefully he wouldn't come to regret this decision.

Left behind in the locker room, Erin was alone with her thoughts. Never did she think Jay would pass up the chance to sleep with her, besides they were always flirting with other. Does this mean he's not attracted to her? And did he really mean what he said about one day? The truth was Erin was more confused than ever, but it was clear that Jay was one of the first men that actually respected her enough to say no.

After a minute or two processing what had just happened, Erin pushed open the locker room door and made her way down to her desk. Sitting down she locks eyes with her partner across the room and shares a small grin. They both start working through their case notes, they were going to have to find another way to crack this case.


End file.
